


bring you out under this flooded sky at any price by gyzym [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of bring you out under this flooded sky at any price by gyzym read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: In which Danny puts his family first, New Jersey weather is as unpleasant as advertised, and absolutely no one is impressed with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring you out under this flooded sky at any price by gyzym [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bring you out under this flooded sky at any price](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5131) by gyzym. 



**Title** : bring you out under this flooded sky at any price  
**Author** : gyzym  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hawaii 5-0  
**Character** : Steve/Danny  
**Rating** : Nc-17  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : In which Danny puts his family first, New Jersey weather is as unpleasant as advertised, and absolutely no one is impressed with Steve.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/69848.html)  
**Length** 0:40:37  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/bring%20you%20out%20under%20this%20flooded%20sky%20at%20any%20price%20by%20gyzym.mp3.zip)


End file.
